


Canvas

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, Desire, Drama, F/F, Fame, Films, Identity Issues, Immigration, Post-World War II, Romance, golden age of hollywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

Wanda remaining rooted to the spot, despite the final reel having played out, the lights going up and people shuffling out. She remained in her seat. The movie hadn’t wowed her, she was long past being impressed by the mere concept. Yet one performance had left her spellbound. Every moment the actress had appeared on screen, she had held Wanda transfixed.

Now with the show over, she replayed the moments in her head, over and over. The finest details she detected, the colours and patterns of her costumes. The glint in her eye, the confidence behind her smirk.

Wanda’s daydreaming was sharply interrupted by a strange voice. “Enjoy the show Miss?” She focused herself, noticing it was just another patron, she shrugged off the question with a blunt retort. “Yes.”

Getting to her feet, ensuring her glare was directed to the floor, she moved swiftly down the aisle and towards the exit. Her head remained lowered as she moved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The long walk back to her apartment allowed Wanda another chance to fixate her thoughts on Natalie. But as night began to draw in around her, the long shadows cast along the pavement and the sudden chill in the air. Wanda’s thoughts too began to dim. She felt ‘that voice’ needling her. The doubts and scorn all flooding her thoughts.

Her step hastened as she clenched her jaw. It was a part of her, Wanda knew that, but it still hurt to be dismissed as ‘foreign’, ‘weird’, ‘only a girl’. She sharply halted on the street corner. Tilting her head back, eyes shutting tightly.

The urge to scream, to relinquish all the emotional hardens she felt, was tempting. Only for her mind to pipe up that doing that would draw attention.

Her hands balling up into tight fists as she hissed, a kick against the ground as she trounced forward. ‘Bested yet again’, rang out through her mind. Both a boast and a conceding of defeat.


End file.
